Worth It
by Angel of Agony
Summary: He was forced to tutor a student. Though he never expected to tutor the brother of the girl of his interest.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** - I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Right Kind of Wrong" by Leanne Rhimes

**Title -** Worth It

**Summary **- He was forced to tutor a student. Though he never expected to tutor the brother of the girl of his interest.

**Genre -** Romance/Drama

* * *

_Prologue_

_"Finally! It is a first that you made it, my friend," the young host exclaimed with a smile. He watched as his long time friend rolled his eyes._

_"It is just a party," the other young man muttered._

_The host shrugged. "And because it is a party you are happy to be here. You finally realized how fun my parties are."_

_"Must I remind you that this is not one of your childish parties, but a formal party where our parents are here with us." The young man looked over his shoulder and glared at his parents. Chatting away with business people and most likely trying to advertise him. "Pathetic."_

_"It's the life of the riches, my friend," the host sighed, "There is nothing we can do." He watched his own parents greet guests which happen to be presidents of corporations and heads of universities. "I am starting to realize why you are not glad to be here. My mood is starting to darken."_

_The young man sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "This is certainly a bore," he muttered. "I should have brought a date to entertain me at least."_

_"Did you not just dump a girl yesterday?" the host asked._

_"I did." The young man answered casually. "And I dumped another one earlier, as well."_

_"Such a ladies' man, are you not?"_

_"Women are easy tools to satisfy my needs."_

_The host frowned. "That is not a very nice thing to say."_

_"I never said I was a nice person."_

_"How is it that you are my closest friend?"_

_The young man rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around the young host. "We complete each other, I guess."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_His ears perked when he heard a soft voice speak. His eyes made their way to the direction it came from. Then his chest tightened when his eyes set on the beauty before him._

_Then he felt disappointed when he realized what she was wearing._

_"Champaign, sir?" she spoke again._

_"Thank you!" the host grabbed a glass._

_The young man slowly let go of his friend. He took one of the glasses, but kept his eyes on the young lady before him. "Thank you."_

_The maid nodded and went off to her duty. The young man continue to stare at her._

_"It seems that you found an interest in my maid," the host said, sipping on his champaign._

_"That's ridiculous!"_

_"Then stop staring at her."_

_The young man turned to face his friend. "Do you have an interest towards her?"_

_The young host shook his head. "I do not, but I will not let you hurt that girl."_

_"She is only a maid," the young man snorted._

_"She is my friend." The host's voice was serious. "You will play her."_

_The young man chuckled. "Listen to yourself. **I** am your friend. **She** is merely a servant."_

_"Please do not hurt her," the host pleaded with a sigh, "She is a good girl. That is all I will say."_

_The young man turned around and watched the beautiful maid walk into the kitchen._

_'This will be interesting.'_

_x - x- x_

_She sighed as she closed her closer. She was thinking about her busy schedule._

_"I hope I have time to do some homework during lunch time," she said to herself as she put her light sweater on._

_"You know, people will think you're strange if you speak to yourself."_

_She turned around to find a boy before her. She furrowed her brows. "Do I know you?" she asked softly._

_"I'm surprised you do not remember me. I'm hurt."_

_Taking a closer look, the memory was coming back. "You're one of young men at the party from last Saturday, are you not?"_

_The young man smiled. " I did not know you attend my school. Such a girl and I missed her."_

_The young lady sighed. "Is there something you want?"_

_"A date with a beautiful girl would make me happy," he replied. He eyed her form slowly._

_She blinked a couple of times. "Well there are some at the other end of the hallway. If you hurry you might get your date." She pointed behind him._

_He looked over his shoulder and snorted. Then he realized the girl before him was walking away with her books in her hands when he turned back. "You do know I mean you, right?" he called out._

_She slowed her pace and looked over her shoulder. "I am sorry but I am not interested."_

_He raised a brow as she walked out of the school building._

_'Did she just reject me?'_

_x-x-x_

_"Why do you keep persisting?" she asked as she closed her locker._

_"Why do you keep refusing?" he shot back._

_She leaned against her locker and sighed._

_He watched as she untied her ponytail and let her silky, raven tresses loose. The scent of lavender hit his nose and his whole body warmed._

_She kept her eyes on her flats. "Do you even know anything me?" she asked softly._

_The young man eyed her. "I am trying to, but you refuse me."_

_She locked eyes with him. He felt his heart leap as he stared into her innocent, sad eyes._

_"There are ways to get to know a person, you know?" she sounded angry as she eyed him. "I mean, did you ever wonder how I am attending a prestigious school?"_

_He was going to answered, but she cut him off._

_"I am on a scholarship," she said. "And I live with my grandfather in a one room apartment. I sleep on the couch. So I work as a maid because it is the only job that pays me well enough to pay for bills and food. I work everyday after school and on the weekends. The only transportation I have is an old car which I believe will break down any minute." Her face started to turn red. "And I stay up late at night to do my homework and study. My scholarship could be taken away from me if I do not maintain a 3.8 GPA, and if I do I could continue on with a full scholarship to college. So as you can see I do not have time to go on a date."_

_The young man blinked in surprised. He did not expect an outburst from her._

_"If you don't mind I have a meeting to attend to," she said in a calmer tone. "Please excuse."_

_He was left standing in the hallway, still in shock._

_x-x-x_

_"Excuse me?" she was in disbelief._

_He smiled. "You heard me."_

_"You want to join the music club?"_

_He nodded. "Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_He pouted. "Are disturbed by my presence?"_

_"I am curious to know the reason why you want to join the music club." She crossed her arms, eyeing him. "How did you know I am in the music club?"_

_"I did not know you were in the music club. This is a mere coincidence." That was a lie. He followed her to the music room and decided right there to join. "In addition, I enjoy music."_

_"You do know this is a club where you play music, right?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "You are aware I am not an idiot?"_

_"Could have fooled me." She walked over to an electric piano._

_He frowned slightly. She could be a bit more nicer, right? He walked over to her. "Is this the instrument you play?"_

_She shook her head. "I also play the guitar." She turned to face him. "What do you play?"_

_He motioned for her to move over and he sat down. He turned on the piano and let his fingers take over._

_"Piano," she said._

_"The instrument that almost every rich person has to learn. I never paid much attention to any other instrument, but I do play the piano once in a while." He shrugged. "Nothing special."_

_"Why did you join?"_

_He looked at her._

_"Why did you join?" she asked again._

_He bit his lips. That's something he never does around a girl or anyone. He shrugged slightly. "You said that's there's ways to get to know a person, and you seem to be pretty busy so I thought why not join the music club and get to know you like that?"_

_Then he felt that he was in heaven when he saw her smile for the first time._

_"Do you want to help me with some notes? I can't seem to find the right melody." She pulled out a folder from a guitar case nest to her._

_He nodded. "Is that your guitar?"_

_She nodded. "My grandfather gave it to me. I still think he shouldn't have wasted money on me," she sighed. Then smiled lightly. "But I was happy."_

_He felt his own smile curve his lips._

_x-x-x_

_The school year seemed to go by like a breeze. It was almost close to graduation._

_"Do you know what college you are going to?" she asked._

_"Shikon University," he answered. "You? I'm sure your scholarship will let you go anywhere."_

_She smiled. "I guess you're going to see me still even after we graduate."_

_He furrowed his brows. "You're attending Shikon?"_

_She nodded._

_He couldn't help but smile. "Lucky me." He was happy. The more he spend time with her, the more he felt complete. He felt happy around her. And they become real close friends._

_She bit her lips and looked down for a second before looking back at him. "Lucky you."_

_"Um . . . I've been meaning to ask you something," he said, looking down nervously._

_"Yes?" she looked at him curiously._

_He looked her in the eye. "Will you be my date for the senior prom?" He was surprised how scared he sounded._

_"Yes."_

_Did he hear correctly?_

_"Y-yes?"_

_She nodded with a teasing smile. "Yes, I will go with you."_

_"That's great!"_

_x-x-x_

_He was walking through the hallway lazily. She wasn't at her locker so she probably went to work. He could go and bother her at his friend's house, but last time he did that she got into trouble. Now he goes to his fried's house and briefly waves at her. His friend realized his attraction to the maid and still warns him not to hurt her._

_He passed by the music room and heard a familiar melody. He walked over to the door and slightly opened it. No one was there but her. She was sitting by the electric piano and had her guitar on her. She was humming again and playing a few chords. She pressed a button on the piano and music started to play._

_He was going to surprise her, but froze when heard her sing._

_"Know all about  
About your reputation  
And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are"_

_He was dumbstruck. She was singing about him. When did she tell him she can sing?_

_"You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much"_

_His nerves were acting up._

_"Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"_

_He just smiled and his heart started to raise. He continued to listed._

_"Might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way I feel when I'm in your arms  
They say you're something I should do without  
They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain"_

_He noticed a smile on her lips as she sang._

_"Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strongBut baby you're the right kind of wrong"  
"Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong  
I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to  
Can't do without, what you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep"_

_Then he panicked when he saw her turn and she stopped._

_"What are you doing here?" she demanded, turning off the piano. Her face was slightly red._

_"I should ask you the same thing," he casually said. "Why didn't you tell me you sing?"_

_She glared at him. "I don't have to tell you everything about me," she snapped._

_He sighed and walked towards her. He sat on the floor, looking up at her. "That's the you asked me to help you with when I first join the music club, right?"_

_She bit her lips. "Yes."_

_"Finish singing it," he said._

_"What?"_

_"Finish it." He smiled. "You have a lovely voice."_

_She shook her head. "I can't when you're around. I feel weird."_

_"Stage fright?" he raised a brow._

_"Perhaps."_

_"Or are you just afraid of singing in front of me?" he smirked._

_She sighed. "That could be as well. Why even bother to hide the fact?"_

_"Why are you scared?" he pouted. "It's only me?"_

_She bit her lips and furrowed her brows. "Promise not to laugh?"_

_'She's cute when she does that,' he thought. "I wasn't laughing when I came in, was I?"_

_She sighed and turned the piano back on and let her fingers do their magic._

_Know all about  
"About your reputation  
And how its' bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are"_

_She was staring right at him. She shouldn't be the one nervous. It should be him._

_"You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much"_

_He let out a deep breath he was holding when he heard her sing with such heart._

_"Loving you isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you  
That I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong"_

_She turned off the piano and stared at him. "Was I bad?" she asked shyly._

_"You were amazing," he breathed out. "The voice of an angel."_

_She waved her hand. "That's a bit exaggerated, don't you think?"_

_He shook his head. "Not one bit."_

_x-x-x_

_"I'm nervous," she said, holding his hand tight as she stared at the huge salon. It was their prom night._

_"Relax," he soothed. "Just remember that you're the only beautiful girl here."_

_She looked at him. "I'm not beautiful."_

_"I think you are," he smiled. "I always did."_

_Later on that night, he asked her while slow dancing to the last song._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Her eyes were wide open. "Really?" she breathed out._

_He chuckled. "Yes, really." He held her closer to him. "I may have a bad reputation, but ..." He stared at her. "I really do like you."_

_"Yes." She smiled brightly at him. "Yes."_

_x-x-x_

_Three years of being with her has made him so happy. Regardless of what others say about their relationship, he only cares about being with her. And last night . . ._

_God, last night . . ._

_"I love her," he whispered._

_"I can hear you," a soft voice was heard._

_He looked down at the woman in his arms, nuzzling into his neck. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and buried his nose into her hair._

_"Are you feeling fine?" he asked._

_He felt her nod. "Just a little sore, but I think that is normal." She lifted her head to look at him. "I love you," she whispered._

_He turned them so that she could he on her back and he on her side. He pressed his forehead against hers and sighed. "I think I love you more."_

_She entwined his long locks around her fingers and brought his lips to hers._

_They let themselves express their passionate love all over again._

_x-x-x_

_"Hello mother. Hello father." He walked into the dinning room with a huge smile. "How are you doing today?"_

_"Is there something the matter with you, boy?" the older man questioned._

_"Yes, is there?" The old woman raised a brow._

_He sat down and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong," he said with his lips curved. "Just a nice day out is all."_

_"Son," the old man rested his chin on his hands, "I hope your attitude has nothing to do with that maid."_

_He frowned slightly. "She has resigned her occupation as a maid after her grandfather passed away and when we graduated high school, father. You are aware she is a student at Shikon University, a prestigious school?"_

_"You are aware that she is not a woman of class?" his mother retorted._

_He glared at his parents as the servants placed the dinner plates in front of them. "I do hope the two of you are not referring to what I believe you are," he said in a firm tone while his parents started to dine._

_His father wiped the corner of his lips in a casual manner. "I do not think it is proper for a young man in your status to associate with someone below you," he simply said._

_'Not this again,' he thought to himself. "Father, she is the most hard working woman I have come across. I believe both of you will like her if you will meet her."_

_"I have no desire to do so," his mother said, without looking up from her plate._

_"Well I believe both of you will have to get used to the idea of me being with her because I am planning to make her my wife and the mother of my future children."_

_The mother's eyes bulged while the father remained calm._

_"Do not-"_

_"Dear, please relax," the father cut her off. "I believe our son is fully determined to marry this young woman."_

_He eyed his father suspiciously. "Father?"_

_"Be with her," he said. "I do not care. I am not in any mood to have an argument during dinner."_

_He looked at both his parents and felt uncomfortable. "May I be excused?"_

_"Go," his father said, eyeing him as he left. "Make sure you come to my study later on at night?"_

_"What are you thinking?" the wife spat. "I will not allow a minx to become the wife of my son!"_

_"Calm yourself, woman," the older man spoke. "I did not expect for him to fall for such a woman."_

_"Then what are we to do!"_

_"I have a plan."_

_x-x-x_

_"You are late," she said. She has been waiting on him for fifteen minutes infront of a café._

_"My apologize," he panted. "My father had some papers for me to sign. You know how it is. Business."_

_She nodded. "I understand."_

_"Shall we enter?" he pointed to the door._

_"Yes, we shall." She walked in as he held the door for her._

_"Table for two?" the waitress asked._

_"Yes, please," he answered._

_The waitress led the couple to a tale near a small stage. It was an ordinary café. They usually come here to hang out and this is where she come to sing her songs sometimes._

_"So what will it be?" the waitress asked, taking out her pad. "The usual?"_

_"Ye-"_

_"I think I'll have a chicken sandwich," she cut her boyfriend off._

_"I'll have the usual, thank you." He said. The waitress went off. "You told me you hate chicken."_

_She shrugged. "Had a sudden urge for something new."_

_After they ate and listened to some music, he thought it was time to tell her._

_He grabbed onto her hand and entwined their fingers. She looked at him. "Something wrong?" she asked._

_He sighed nervously. "I have been meaning to ask you something and I'm am not certain how to approach this situation properly."_

_She bit her lips. "What is it?" She already had an idea._

_He stared at her with soft eyes. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked in a shaky tone._

_Her lungs stopped breathing._

_He gulped. "I know it is rather sudden, but I have been thinking about this for sometime and I do not see my life going anywhere without you my side-"_

_Then she slapped him._

_He blinked. 'Did she just-'_

_She hit him on the shoulder. And the other shoulder. She just kept hitting him and she started to cry._

_He struggled to grab onto her hands as people were watching the couple with questioning gaze._

_"Why would you ask me that?" she cried. "Why would you?"_

_"Calm down," he struggled, "What is the matter with you?"_

_She pulled her hands away from him. "I thought you were going to break-up with me," she sniffled. "And here you are proposing!" She glared at him. "What makes you think I want to marry you?"_

_He knelt before her and looked her straight in the eye. "Because you love me just as much as I love you. Now I ask again: Will you marry me?"_

_She stared at him with soft eyes. "We both know I will never be accepted in your world," she whispered._

_He smiled lightly. "I only know how to live in a world with you with me. I am willing to give everything up for you," then he quickly added, "if you would have me." He pulled out a small velvet box from his coat pocket and revealed a diamond ring._

_Delicate fingers cupped the cheek of the man she loves as she brought her face closer to his. "I love you, you know that well," she whispered._

_"I do."_

_She brushed her lips against his. "Yes."_

_He pressed his lips firmly against her. His heart beat raised as always when he touches her. He heard hands clapping around him. Then he pulled away from her lips. She stared at him loving eyes as he placed the ring on her finger._

_"Now would you explain to me something?" he sighed._

_"Anything," she breathed out._

_"Why did you have to hit me?" He smiled lightly. "Was that really necessary?"_

_She blinked a couple of times. "Perhaps it was mood swings?" She was uncertain._

_"Perhaps it is that time of the month."_

_For that she hit him again._

_x-x-x_

_"How is this possible!"_

_"Do not raise your voice at us, boy," his father said in a stern voice._

_"I am not going to marry that woman!" he yelled. "I have a woman who I am in love with."_

_"Love?" his mother snorted. "It was fine having your fun with her, but that whore is not worthy of becoming one of us. You have duties to fulfill."_

_"I will not fulfill anything unless she is the woman I marry!"_

_"You will marry the daughter of my Vice-President and that is that," his father glared at him, "and you will finish the rest of your education in America."_

_"I will not!"_

_"You will!" His mother raised her voice._

_"Then I will give up my family name!"_

_"You cannot," his father said._

_"And why not?"_

_His father pulled out a manilla folder from one of his drawers. He pulled out a stack of paper. "Because in this document it is clear that you have agreed to marry the daughter of my Vice-President."_

_He glared at the document. "I did not agree to anything of such sort."_

_The older man flipped to the last page, showing him his signature. "Your handwriting, of course."_

_His eyes widen. "How?"_

_"Maybe you should have read everything before running to that slut of yours," the older woman spat._

_"Y-you mean to tell me that I was tricked by my own parents!" He was getting angrier._

_"A simple trick a parent would do to save the future of their child," the older man shrugged._

_"And if I do not marry that woman of yours?"_

_"You will give me any right to do what I please with that whore of yours," his father smirked._

_"What!"_

_His father shrugged. "I could make anything possible, boy. And once you marry a real lady of class and take over the family business, you will learn that as well."_

_He was shaking with fury. "How could my own parents do this to me?"_

_"Because you feel in love and that is something we would never do."_

_x-x-x_

_She opened the door. "Sir?" She was shocked to see her former boss yet current friend._

_"I have told you not to address me so formal," the young man sighed._

_"Old habits die hard," she smiled. "Please come in. Would you like anything to drink?"_

_Her fiancee's best friend walked into her small apartment and sat on a couch. "I am fine."_

_She locked the door and sat besides him. "Anything the matter." He had a bleak aura around him._

_He looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "There is something I must tell you."_

_x-x-x_

_Two years later . . ._

_"Yes and thank you, sir," she hung up the phone. She let out a deep sigh. "I just need some sleep. Tomorrow I will go back home." She was on a business trip and staying in an exclusive hotel. She was stupid enough to rub her eyes as she walked straight into a man's chest._

_"Oh! I am deeply sorry, mist-" Her eyes widen._

_"It's you . . ." he breathed out._

_"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, taking a few steps back._

_His eyes roamed over her. 'Still beautiful.' He bit his lips. "I am on a business trip."_

_"Oh."_

_"And you?"_

_"The same."_

_They fell into a short silence before he spoke._

_"Come."_

_She raised a brow. "Excuse me?"_

_"Come. Let us go to my room and have coffee or a drink." He started to move to one of the doors. "My room is right here."_

_She shook her head. "I do not think it is a good idea."_

_He felt disappointed. "I guess you're right."_

_She looked at him for a while. "I should go."_

_He nodded. "I understand."_

_She tried to move her body, but her heart had different plans._

_"Perhaps a cup of coffee would do no harm?" she suddenly said._

_He smiled lightly as he began to lead her to his room. She did not know how this happened, but she couldn't control it._

_"The cups should be here," he took off his coat as he walked into the kitchen. He moved closer to one of the cabinets and opened it to reach for two cups. "Still like it black?" he asked._

_"Yes," she responded as she entered the kitchen with her coat in her arms. She knew she shouldn't be here. But how can she help it?_

_"Please sit," he said as he prepared the cups. Then he grabbed a pot and filled it with water. He placed it on the stove._

_"How was America?" she asked quietly._

_He adjusted the fire on low. He walked over to the small table and sat down across from her. "It was . . . fine," he knew that was a lie. It was dreadful. That same night his parents dragged him to overseas and he did not have the chance to say good-bye to her. Then he was married to the woman of his parents' choice two weeks after. "How's work?"_

_She fidgeted with her fingers. "Tiresome," she admitted. "But I do enjoy working as a secretary."_

_He nodded in silence. And they fell into silence once again._

_The water was already boiling and he stood up to pour it into the cups. He brought them over to the table._

_"H-how have you been?" he hesitated. He didn't know if that was a question to even be asked but he needed to know._

_If she could only say the truth._

_"Good." She hesitated. Truthfully, she never stopped thinking about him. When his best friend came to break the news to her . . . if only words could describe the unbearable agony. She was even informed of what would happen if he didn't marry that other woman. "How is your wife?" She asked, avoiding his eyes._

_He winced. "She's fine."_

_She nodded. "I-I heard you have a daughter now."_

_"Yes."_

_"She must be beautiful."_

_She turned her eyes to him when he did not answer. He stared at her with soft, sorrowful eyes. "Yes, she is. I deeply love her, too," he whispered._

_She tried to fight the tears burning in the back of her eyes. She smiled lightly yet sadly. "A parent should always love their child no matter what," she said shakily._

_He nodded, keeping his eyes on her. "If only we had our own child," he said sadly._

_She let out a small sob. Tears were coming down her cheeks and she looked away. "I hate this," she whispered. "I hate this so much."_

_His eyes were letting silent tears fall down his cheeks. "I still think of you, you know?" he admitted. "And I'm really happy that I was able to see you again."_

_She wiped her eyes furiously. "This is not fair," she cried. "Why us?" She looked at him. "Why us!" She continued to sob as she looked around. "I shouldn't even be here." She stood up. "I should leave. We both know this is not right."_

_When she started to walk towards the door, he stopped her by grabbing onto her arm and spinning her around. Her eyes widen when he pressed his lips against hers firmly then lightly kissing her. He pulled away and she just stared at him with sorrowful eyes._

_"This is the only thing I ever done right," he said breathlessly, wrapping his arms around her. "Loving you was the only thing I ever done right and I will continue to love you no matter what, do you understand that?" He entwined his fingers into her hair and placed soft kisses onto her neck. He whispered sweet nothings between kisses._

_Her heart beat raised and she slowly brought her hands into his long locks. She missed him. She missed him so much. And she never stopped loving him._

_That night they explored their bodies all over again until they both fell asleep in each others arms._

_The next morning, he woke up with no one next to him but a good-bye letter._

_He should have known better to invite her in._

_x-x-x_

_Sixteen years later . . ._

_"What a shame," sadly said a nurse._

_"It was too late to do anything," the doctor sighed. "She was already dead when they brought her in the hospital."_

_"She seems young, too."_

_The doctor nodded. "She was."_

_"Does she have any family we could contact?" the nurse asked. "A husband, perhaps?"_

_"She is not married," the doctor said, looking through the documents._

_The nurse looked over the documents and sighed. "She has two children."_

_The doctor gave the nurse the documents. "Call them and be careful when you tell them their mother is dead."_

_x-x-x_

**I'm back! With a new story! I am sorry that it took me a while to post it but school was really hectic. I also took a summer class so I am sorry for not starting earlier. I missed writing for you guys. But now I can and I know that this is going to be another great story because I have been itching to write it down. So please enjoy.**

**I know it is a little confusing right now and it is not a one-shot. I also know that there are no names, however, as the story will go on everything will fall into place. So bare with me.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


	2. The Usual

**Disclaimer -** I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Heavily Broken (Live)" by The Veronicas.

**Title **- Worth It

**Summary** - He was forced to tutor a student. Though he never expected to tutor the brother of the girl of his interest.

**Genre** - Romance/Drama

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Usual**

"Where the hell is this kid?" he mumbled. He rested his hands under his chin as he continued to wait in the library.

'Why the fuck am I here again?' he asked himself.

The memory played in his head again and he sighed. He was caught slashing the car tires of the head of the university he attends to. Why he did it?

'Stupid dares.'

But lucky for him, he was given a light punishment.

"This is tutoring?" an uncertain voice asked.

He looked up and paled. 'This must be a joke!' He stood up and walked over to the uneasy student who carried his books in his arms. "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi and I will be your tutor . . .I think," he extended his hand.

The student looked at his hand with a scrunched face and looked at his tutor. "You my tutor or not my tutor?" he demanded.

Inuyasha frowned slightly and grabbed a sheet of paper. "Are you Souta Higurashi?" he asked.

"I am Souta," Souta answered, holding his books tighter. "Who are you?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. 'Be nice to the kid.' And he let out a huge sigh. "Listen, kid-"

"My name is Souta and not 'Kid,'" Souta frowned. "You no good with memory, dog-man."

Inuyasha's ears twitched in annoyance. "Don't call me dog-man," he gritted his teeth.

"Then don't call me 'Kid!'"

"Is there a problem here?" the librarian questioned as she neared the two students. She looked at Souta and smiled. "How are you Souta?" her voice was gentle.

Souta placed his books on the table and crossed his arms. "Where my tutor?" he frowned.

The librarian looked at Inuyasha. "I believe this is your tutor, Souta?"

Souta looked at Inuyasha. "Why he mean?"

"I think there must be a mistake," Inuyasha said, "I can't be tutoring you."

Souta turned to the librarian. "See! Where my tutor?" he demanded.

"Souta, you have to say 'where IS my tutor?'" the librarian corrected.

"Where IS my tutor?"

"Young man, please come with me," the librarian grabbed onto Inuyasha's arm. "Souta, please sit and wait."

"Okay," Souta frowned and sat down.

The older woman pulled the hanyou a few feet away from the other student. Before she could speak, the young man before her beat her to it.

"Ma'am, this is a mistake," Inuyasha said.

She sighed. "What is your name again?"

"Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, Souta can be taught with a bit of patience," she said, looking back at the boy who was staring at his pencil.

"I cannot tutor him!" Inuyasha pressed.

The librarian crossed her arms. "And why not?"

Inuyasha was quiet for a second. "How can I put it simple enough?" he said.

"Try."

He was starting to feel uneasy. "The kid is . . . well . . . different? I don't know!" he frowned. "How the f-" he paused and corrected himself, "How on earth am I to tutor a retard?" he blurted out.

The older sighed and looked at him sadly. "I was hoping for you not to use such a word," she said.

"Then what am I to say?" Inuyasha was growing frustrated. How is this fair? How was he expected to tutor a student with 'special needs?'

"The official term in Souta's case is an 'autistic person,'" the librarian said. "Souta has autism, Inuyasha. You will tutor him. Just have some patience and you'll see how to get to Souta." She turned away. "You should go back to him before he gets angry."

Inuyasha ran his fingers through his hair and looked over his shoulder to find Souta staring at him with angry eyes. He walked back to the table. "So what is it that you have problems with, Souta?" he asked slowly and loudly.

"Souta is not deaf. Souta needs tutoring, dog-man," Souta glared at him.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "This is going to be a long day," he muttered to himself.

"Tutor me!"

* * *

"Thank God that's over!" Inuyasha sighed as he walked out of the building.

'This just has to be a joke!' he told himself as he walked. What kind of light punishment is this? 'And they expect me to tutor someone with autism? How the hell should I do that?'

"Look at that cutie over there."

His ears twitched and his eyes moved to a certain direction. Next to him there were two girls checking him out. He rolled his eyes and walked a bit faster. The last thing he needs is someone to follow him.

"Where is he goin'? I want to know at least his name."

"I think it's Uniyasha or something."

Inuyasha's right eye twitched. Did they just say 'uni?' As in sea urchin?

'Idiot!'

"I like his name . . . it's so different."

"Let's see where he's goin'."

Inuyasha stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Could you guys please leave me the hell alone? I am not interested in loose girls like you."

"How rude!"

"Then stop following me!" Inuyasha growled.

"You're a mean guy, Uniyasha! I thought you were some hot shot at the university."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Fuck off," he muttered, but he was sure the girls heard him. He continued walking in the familiar street and made a turn to a dark alley. He made sure no one was around him as he twitched his dog ears and sniffed the air. He pulled out a necklace with beads and fangs and placed it around his neck. His fangs and claws were reduced. His dog ears disappeared and regular ears formed on the sides of his head. His silver tresses darkened into inky black tresses. Then his sun-kissed eyes changed to violet.

He turned human.

Inuyasha twisted his head to crack it and shook his shoulders to loosen up some tension. He took a big sigh and walked out of the alley. He made his way to a building, opened the door, and made his way inside.

"Hey, Yash! You're finally here!" a young man called out. "Get your ass over here! We have a lot of work to do!"

"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha muttered as he made his way around the counter. He placed his book bag in a drawer under the counter and pulled out his ID chain and placed it around his neck.

"Hey, Yash, clean the dishes why don't you?" Miroku said from across the room while taking orders from a couple.

"No prob," the hanyou turned human said as he walked into the kitchen. "Sup' Shippo?"

"Hey, Yash," the fox demon greeted as he cleaned the meat cutter. "We have a lot of customers today, huh?"

"Yeah, we do," Inuyasha said as he already started to wash the dishes. "I'm surprised Miroku isn't having a heart attack."

"You know, Miro," Shippo said as he started to cut fresh meat, "Anything to get a few dollars to pay the bills. I wish I was rich. I bet I can do whatever I want with money like that. Have my own freedom."

Inuyasha smiled bitterly. He was thankful his back was turned towards the fox demon. "Yeah, I bet," he simply said. "Done. I should take these glasses to the counter." Inuyasha took the glass cups to the counter and already he had three people waiting for him.

He sighed.

"What can I help you with?" he asked one the customers.

"We'll have three large strawberry smoothies, please," answered one of the customers.

"Alright." He grabbed a metal cup and started to pour in the ingredients. He blended and poured in a glass. He repeated the process two times and he was done. "3.50," he said. He received the money and the customers went to sit down at a table.

"And now," Inuyasha turned to the small stage that was infront and saw Miroku standing there with a microphone, "coming back from her break our beautiful singer, Kagome."

Inuyasha leaned against the counter and smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry I took long. But Sango over here," she pointed to her friend next to her, "was running a little bit late."

"I blame traffic," Sango said, crossing her arms.

"You walked here," Kagome retorted, earning her a few laughs. She looked back at the people in the place and smiled. "We're going to do a duet, alright?"

They took a seat on some wooden stools. Kagome placed her guitar on her lap and started playing. She and Sango started to sing.

"Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair"

Inuyasha sighed as he listened to the music. The only reason he works in this place, this café, is to just see _her_.

"Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold ontoBut it starts again  
It'll never end"

One day he came to this café out of curiosity. He always knew it was here and not a lot of people that he hangs out with would want to go there. So he disguise himself as a human with his rosary around his neck to make sure he can protect his reputation. He is a hot shot at the university after all.

"I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do"

That same day as he sat down, he saw _her_. Then she opened her rosy lips and began to sing.

"Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end"

Then he noticed that the manger was looking for help. So Inuyasha took a risk.

"I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken"

Ever since he heard her sing, he was hooked on this place. He loved her voice. So he pretends to be someone he isn't just to see her.

Everyone in the café clapped as the girls got off the stage. Miroku started talking to Sango and Kagome walked towards the counter.

Inuyasha felt his heart beat raise as she walked over to him. He bit his tongue as he watched her lean against the counter and smile softly at him.

"Hey," the raven-haired beauty said with her blue eyes looking into his violet eyes.

"Hey," he managed to say. She never comes to talk to him. She smiles occasionally, but they never talked.

'Act cool, Yash.' He rested his elbows on the counter and smirked.

"Nice song," he commented. "I liked it."

Kagome shrugged. "Not my personal favorite if you ask me. The song was bleak. Sango wrote it."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Not a nice thing to say about a song your friend wrote, is it?"

"Yeah, well she the inspiration of the song is her ex-boyfriend," Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm guessing you don't like him."

"Not at all. She broke up with him two weeks ago and she thought it was a way to completly get over him." She leaned in closer and signal with her finger for Inuyasha to come closer. He did and gulped. "Just between you and me, I'm only letting you know so that way you might convince Miroku to spend some time with her," she whispered.

"You know he likes her?" Inuyasha was surprised. Miroku confessed to him about his feelings for Sango.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's kinda obvious. That's why I can over to tell you that."

Inuyasha felt a pang of disappointment. 'So that's the reason she finally comes over to talk to me.'

"Kags, let's go," Sango said, holding Kagome's guitar.

Kagome looked over her shoulder and sighed. "Coming!" she called out. She looked back at Inuyasha. "Later, dude." She walked away.

Inuyasha buried his face in his hands. 'I feel stupid.'

"Yash, no sleeping on the job!"

Inuyasha looked up and saw a red hand print on Miroku's cheek. "Grope Sango again?"

Miroku shrugged. "Perhaps."

"Pervert."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she placed the huge text books back on the shelves.

"Does he ever clean this room?" she groaned. "But then again if he cleaned then I wouldn't have this job, would I?"

"Wench!"

The raven-haired girl sighed. "What!"

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Inuyasha leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed across his chest. He was frowning.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm doing my fucking job, cleaning your fucking room!"

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"Fuck off!"

"You fuck off!"

Kagome placed a hand on her hip. "It's bad enough I see you everyday at school so why don't you just pretend I'm not here and let me finish my work. I'm been cleaning for five hours straight."

"No one told you to take the job of a maid, stupid," Inuyasha walked over to his bed and threw himself on in. He glared at her. "Why didn't you make my bed?"

"Because you were going to jump on it to make me do it again so why even bother doing your bed," Kagome crossed her arms.

Inuyasha eyes her black and white uniform. Kagome is a maid in the Takahashi household ever since she was eighteen. Now she's twenty turning twenty-one. And he cannot stand her!

The messed up thing about this situation is . . .

. . . he is attracted to her.

Yes, the big hot shot hanyou has always had this interest for his maid. They even go to the same school- Shikon University. And when he heard her sing at the café, that interest grew. But she can't find out that Yash at the café is actually Inuyasha from the house she works in.

"It's almost ten o'clock and your barely coming home," Kagome noticed, looking at the clock hanging on the wall. "Why is that?" She gave the hanyou a curious look.

Inuyasha shook his head to snap out of his fantasying world. He frowned at the maid before him. "What are you my mother?" He moved to sit up on the bed.

"Just stating the obvious, idiot," Kagome muttered and she grabbed her towel and dust cleaning spray from the night stand next to Inuyasha's bed. "Probably sneaking around with some girl," she muttered again.

Then she felt herself being pulled into a hard chest and looked up to find two golden eyes staring intensely at her. She felt her face heat up.

"Let me go," she gritted her teeth. She hated when he does this.

"Are you jealous that girls throw themselves at me?" he purred as he buried his face into her neck. The scent of lavender tingled some of his body parts. "You want me all to yourself, huh?"

"Inuyasha, let me go!" she screamed into his sensitive ears.

"Damn it, wench!" Inuyasha let go of the maid and sat back on his bed. "Did you have to do that?"

"Did you have to be a pain in the ass?" Kagome retorted as she walked her to the door.

"You know," Inuyasha stretched on his bed, "I should have you fired, wench."

"Too bad," Kagome eyed his form, "You can't, only your Dad could." And she left the room.

She sighed as she walked down the stairs of the huge mansion. She works at the western wing where Inuyasha's room is located.

'That idiot! For a twenty-one year old he is so stupid!' she screamed in her mind. 'I hate it when he does that!'

That isn't the first Inuyasha held her close like that. And she hates it!

'I hate that I like it!'

* * *

"Hey, losers, I'm home!" Kagome yelled out as she finally came back home. She looked around her small apartment and pursed her lips. "Just wait until I get a real job and start making money," she muttered.

She walked into the small living room and found Sango and her little brother Souta sitting on the couch watching television.

Sango turned her head and placed her index finger on her lips indicating that Souta is asleep. "How was work?" she whispered.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fucking joy," she whispered back.

Sango chuckled lightly as she got up from the couch. "I should be going back home. Souta already ate and we left some left overs for you on the table," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Sango." Kagome rubbed her temples. "I'm so tired. Where did you leave my baby now that I think about it." She looked around her surroundings.

"I left your guitar in your room," Sango rolled her eyes. "I would think that you don't trust me with it."

Kagome shrugged. "Sorry."

"Whatever, just get some sleep," Sango frowned, "you look like shit. And you got school tomorrow. Get your ass to bed!"

"Get out of here," Kagome slightly pushed her.

"Later." Sango made her way out.

"See ya."

The door slammed closed. Kagome looked at Souta. She turned off the television and sat on the couch. She brushed off some hair away from her brother's eyes.

Those eyes fluttered open and blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Kagome home," Souta yawn.

"How was school?" she asked softly.

Souta stretched. "Better."

"What do you mean better?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How is it better?"

Souta pursed his lips and thought for a second. "It . . . was . . . good day," he said, looking at his sister for approval.

"Close," she rustled his hair, "It was A good day."

"Souta did it," he frowned.

Kagome shook her head. "No, Souta didn't say 'A.'"

"Whatever," he yawned, rubbing his eyes, "Sango gone?"

"She left just now. Did you eat?"

"Souta did it."

"Souta go sleep now," Kagome said, getting up from the couch.

"Kagome eat?" Souta asked. "Kagome work too much. Kagome eat?"

Kagome sighed. "I just came home so I'm going to eat right now." Then she remembered. "How was tutoring?"

Souta's face scrunched. "Better."

"Souta, how was tutoring? Was your tutor nice?" she asked. If she find out that a jerk is toying with her brother . . .

"Tutor good," Souta got up from the couch.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Kagome asked.

"Guy. Tutor is guy," Souta responded.

"What's his name?" Maybe she knows his tutor.

The young man shrugged. "I don't know. I go sleep."

Kagome shook her head with a smile playing her lips.

"Must really like his tutor so much that he doesn't even make the effort to remember his name."

Later on, Kagome was eating her dinner thinking about things as always. How she wishes she was in a different school where people would leave her alone. How she wishes she had more time to help Souta with school. How she wishes she didn't have to put up with Inuyasha so much.

'Ah! That idiot is still on my mind!' She fisted her hair in her hands. 'Stop thinking about him!' She sighed desperately.

What's the point?

'I have a stupid crush on him. It'll pass . . . eventually.'

* * *

**A new chapter! Well I know things are a bit confusing but as I always say it will get better. And Souta with the whole autistic thing will be explained later on. I'm just trying to set things before I really get into it. Let me know what you think and if I should add anything.**

**Please review!**

**Tootles!**

**Crystal**


End file.
